The Bane of the Sewers
by Haroow
Summary: Bane ventures into the sewers of Gotham to retrieve a lost soldier. However, he ran into something much more problematic.


Bane's height (6'8)  


Killer Croc's height (7'2)

Disclaimer: I'm positive that no one knows the state of Killer Croc's reproductive organ (unless you do your research, but let's not do that). So for the sake of this fan fiction, I'll assume it's similar to a crocodile and say he has a slit. Also, none of this is canon. It is complete fantasy. However, references are used from the universe of DC Comics.

Gotham City. A city known for endless crime and notorious villains. A city home to the vigilante bat. A city known for dangerous habitats around every corner. Not only just on the surface, but even underground. Deep down in the sewers, where no man nor woman should dare go. However, Bane is an acception to this rule. For he has a mission. Recover one of his men, for Bane leaves no man of his behind.

Henchman: "He was last seen down there. It's been a solid week since he disappeared." One of Bane's men reminds him over their comms.

Bane: "What brought your team down here, soldado?" He asked as he traverses through the dim, blue-lit sewers.

Henchman: "We got into a nasty shootout with Joker's Gang. One of ours retreated into the sewers, but he got tailed by a few of the Joker's."

Bane: "Maldición. What did I tell you about minding your own?"

Henchman: "We didn't start that shootout, Boss. They attacked us and-"

Bane: "You retaliated."

Henchman: "Out of self defense, Boss."

Bane: "Hmph. What's done is done. We'll return the favor soon enough." Bane comes to a stop when he notices blood just ahead of him on the sewer wall. Walking up to get a better look, he sees that it's a bloody handprint. It's still fresh and has been smeared.

"There's blood." He reports to his henchman. Looking around the corner, there's a trail of more blood. It sways from side to side on the floor, sometimes leaving the floor only to reappear further away.

"There's even more further down. Whoever was bleeding was struggling from someone."

Henchman: "I hate to say it, but that's most likely our man."

Bane: "I'll find him, soldado. Hopefully alive." Bane readies himself for anything as he continues down the sewers. The blood trail gets thinner and thinner until Bane eventually reaches the end of it. It stops at a maintenance entrance, the door completely off its hinges.

"Que demonios?"

Henchman: "What? What did you find, Boss?"

The maintenance room has a big hole leading to a sewage tunnel on the other side. There's a few dim light bulbs that illuminate the room. Unfortunately, the light bulbs flicker constantly. Looking at the murky water below, the blood trail truly seems to end on the edge of the concrete floor.

Bane: "The end of the blood trail."

Henchman: "Did you find him?"

Bane: "No."

Henchman: "...Damn it." Bane feels remorse, but refused to show any of it. Still glancing at the murky water, Bane begins to notice something off with it. It's rippling...getting stronger by the second.

Bane: "Has it rained since I came down here?"

Henchman: "No, Boss. It's been clear skies all night. Why?" If it's not the rain, only one thing can cause that much ripple in that sewage.

Bane: "...I'm done here." Bane turns away from the murky water to head back to the surface.

???: "Hello, bait."

Bane: "Mierda." Bane whirls around to face his aggressor. Suddenly, scaly hands grab his ankles and pull him into the sewer water.

"Augh!" Bane slams into the murky water; his body gets fully submerged. After a long moment of the murky water being thrashed around, Bane bursts out the sewer water with his arms flailing to possibly strike his aggressor. Standing in the waist deep water, Bane notices that there is no light source in the tunnel other than the room he entered from.

Henchman: "Bo-*static*...oss! Can y-*static*" Landing in the water badly damaged Bane's earpiece. Enraged, he breaks off his earpiece and crushes it. Then, he activates his Titan serum, pumping it through his veins to ready himself for battle. He lets out a ferocious roar, his solid red eyes beam in the darkness.

Bane: "Where are you, coward!?" Bane shouted. A few feet in front of Bane, a massive figure slowly surfaced.

???: "Hehe. Nice to see you again, Bane."

Bane: "Killer Croc." Bane notices that Killer Croc is completely naked and his slit is exposed, but he disregards it. He is determined to show his dominance.

"Here to try and make another example out of me?" Killer Croc laughs at the mention of their previous encounter.

Killer Croc: "I wouldn't mind a repeat of last time, but no. That ain't why I'm here." He starts to creep forward. Bane stands his ground. The anger inside him rises.

"Besides, I know why you're here." The Massive Reptile raises his right arm up holding a busted automatic rifle.

"He screamed a lot. Made good for a midnight snack." Bane's demeanor changed in a heartbeat. He no longer cared for his lost soldier. They're expendable. He now solely cared for putting this reptile in its place by any means necessary.

Bane: "Maldita sea, reptil!" Bane charges at Killer Croc at fast as he can. Killer Croc dives under the water, forcing Bane to come to a halt. The Croc has a much higher advantage in movement due to the water being waist deep. Bane watches the murky water for his aggressor. He can't see through it, but he can watch the ripples. The ripples come in fast heading straight for him. He raises his hands together to bring them down onto Killer Croc.

"I got you!" He strikes the water with full force to strike the charging Croc. However, he strikes nothing. He becomes distraught as he knows he timed the movement of the water perfectly.

"What?"

Killer Croc: "Good Try." The Croc emerges behind Bane violently. He grabs Bane and puts him into a Full Nelson hold.

Bane: "Déjame ir bastardo!" Bane struggles for his freedom. Killer Croc is able to match Bane's strength and keep him restricted.

Killer Croc: "Even with all that titan in you, you still can't beat me." Bane continues to struggle, but to no avail. Killer Croc eyes draw him down Bane's body. His desires are focused on a much lower region.

"I always wondered what you're packing." Killer Croc grabs his captive's crotch firmly. Bane is so shocked at his sudden violation of madhood that he doesn't even feel the needle that Croc injects into his neck.

"Well! You're packing big tonight." Killer Croc begins to fondle Bane's crotch with such strength, he thought that his pants would be shredded.

"Can't wait to see this big slab of meat." Bane can't help but feel used. His anger rose beyond its threshold when he realized that his right arm has been free for a while.

Bane: "Gggraahh!" Bane elbows Killer Croc with his free arm and staggers him. With the Croc abandoning his grip on him, Bane shoved him off and Killer Croc falls into the water once more. Bane can't tell if he fell into the water due to getting hit or if he did it on purpose. He decides that if he's going to best Killer Croc, he can't do it in the water. So Bane hurries back to the maintenance room and climbs back inside. While crawling away from the murky water, he notices that his strength has greatly diminished. He brings himself to his knees and starts checking his body for any difference. Then, he notices the needle still lodged in his neck. Yanking it out, he examines it for a label. It doesn't have one and its contents are completely drained, so he has no idea what got injected into him. What he does know is that he's beginning to feel hot. Flustered even. He can't help but bring his gaze to his manhood, which is indeed becoming erect. Just what the hell did Killer Croc inject him with? As if the situation couldn't be any worse, the light bulb blows out. Now the only true source of light is dim blue ones outside the maintenance room.

Killer Croc: "Feeling tense yet?" Bane doesn't even have the time to fully recuperate. He whirls around just to get tackled by Killer Croc onto the cold floor. He straddles Bane and pins both of his arms above his head.

"I know I am." Bane tries to struggle, but he doesn't have enough strength to do so.

Bane: "What did you drug me with, you demon!?" Killer Croc chuckles at the question.

Killer Croc: "Isn't it obvious?" The Croc crosses Bane's arms and secures them.

"I've been getting real tense lately." He suddenly rips through Bane's soaked shirt. Bane flinches at the thought of his skin getting cut. Surprisingly, he wasn't harmed. Only now, his muscular chest is now visible.

"Killing and eating ain't working much." He begins to grind against Bane's crotch. He can feel his covered member glide slightly through Killer Croc's slit. Bane holds in a surprising moan, for the mystery drug is taking a massive toll on him. However, Killer Croc freely lets out a deep moan making sure that Bane heard every bit of it. A large, evil grin spreads across Killer Croc's face.

"Mmmh. So what better way to relieve yourself than a good fucking?"

Bane: "Prefiero morir antes que complacerte."

Killer Croc: "Keep threatening me." Croc grips Bane's crotch tightly, causing the pinned man to grunt.

"It'll just make this more enjoyable." Croc slowly drags Bane's drenched pants down his groin, leaving his soggy briefs on for the moment. His member can barely stay inside his briefs as it start to leak through.

"Must be one hell of a drug to get you this hard for me. I knew Ivy had the good stuff."

Bane: "Poison Ivy?" He grimaced at the mention of her name.

Killer Croc: "The Plant Queen herself. She's also why you're now weak." He lets go of Bane's wrists, then places one hand on Bane's chest and the other on his soggy briefs ready to pull him off. Bane attempts to grab his hand in protest. However, he finds that contesting Croc is not in his favor as he can't even move his scaly hand with both of his own.

"You might still be able to move, but you can't stop me." In spite of his efforts, Croc slowly pull down his briefs. He reveals the base of Bane's shaft, exciting himself more. Finally, Bane's penis springs into the air and gives him a sight to behold. Bane's member is a solid 10 inches with a 5 inch girth.

"Now that's a cock." Killer Croc wraps his thumb and index around the base of Bane's shaft, then fits his whole hand around it. Licking his monstrous teeth, he continues.

"And it's all mine."

Bane: "Why me?" Croc briefly gives him his undivided attention.

"Why not someone else?" He asked more aggressively.

Killer Croc: "I doubt your men are packing like you. Your 'lost guy' sure wasn't." Croc glides his hand up Bane's shaft and caresses the tip.

Bane: "Gnnh!" Bane is finding it harder to contain himself. He claws at the floor for any form of resistance.

Killer Croc: "Besides…" Croc lowers himself down Bane, then nuzzles his nose into Bane's testicles and takes a big whiff. The manly musk of Bane drives Killer Croc to chuckle deeply.

"Nobody comes down here and expects to be safe from me." Suddenly, Croc sticks out his tongue and licks Bane's shaft. He makes sure to stare Bane dead in the eyes while doing so.

Bane: "Nnh! Damn this drug!" Bane throws his head back in agony.

Killer Croc: "As much as I like seeing you squirm…" He releases Bane's shaft and mounts him once more.

"That won't cut it." He lifts himself over Bane's towering member and lines it up with his slit. Bane can do nothing but watch. He lowers himself, penetrating his slit with Bane's tip.

Bane: "Nnh!" Croc descends lower, engulfing him in a tight squeeze. He can feel Killer Croc's penis wrestling against his own. Croc plants his claws on his abdomen, rubbing his muscular body and wrapping his finger around his side.

Killer Croc: "Mmmh~" He sits on top of Bane, managing to bottom out his shaft. Croc wiggles his hips around in a circular motion to get more comfortable. Bane strains at this new feeling. Not of sex, but of rape.

"This is what I needed." He immediately starts pistoning his hips up and down. Bane doesn't want to look at him, so he turns his sight to the wall. He bought him to this level of low. He's using him for pleasure. It's not helping that the drug is making this feel good. Too damn good.

"Aww don't be shy." Killer Croc mocks him.

"It's nothing you haven't done before."

Bane: "No soy como tú." Killer Croc proceeds lean in closely, then snatches his chin and forces him to look eye to eye. Out of instinct, Bane grabs Croc's throat and ankle to gain some type of leverage. Throughout all of this tension, Croc still pistons Bane and glazes his shaft with fluids. Bane's struggles to keep a tough composure, especially when being forcibly bottomed.

Killer Croc: "English." He threatened with subtlety. His claws dug into his chin as if he would rip his jaw off, mask attached, for speaking spanish one more time.

Bane: "I'm no rapist." He stated with deep tone. Croc stops his movements on Bane's member. Most of Bane's penis is exposed and covered in Croc's fluids.

Killer Croc: "But you are a criminal." He states.

"Just like me." He lets go of Bane's chin, prompting Bane to let go of his throat. However, Bane doesn't let go of his ankle and realizes that he's gained some of his strength back. It won't be enough to turn the tide. Not yet. He knows he'll have to wait for his moment.

"And criminals are to be punished." With no warning, he slams down on Bane.

Bane: "Ah!" A shock of unwanted pleasure went through his spine. His grip tightens on Croc's ankle while his free hand grabs the other ankle.

Killer Croc: "Let's get rough." He begins to ride Bane, pumping his cock in and out of him at rapid succession. Heavy moans erupt from him, although he shows no signs of exhaustion. Bane tries to keep quiet while strategizing a way out. However, the loud slaps of bare skin and silent grunts from Bane doesn't help.

"Ahh~ Hah~ How's my pussy feel, huh? Nice and slick? Mmmmffffuck, your cock is something else."

He swirls his hips around while bouncing on Bane. It's overwhelming, but Bane won't admit that.

"Uhh yeah~ Feels good around my cock." Killer Croc's member throbs against his own. Bane examines Croc and notices that he's so immersed in the action that he closed his eyes. He truly believes that Bane can't, or won't, doing anything and that he'll just have to accept it...and that's his way out.

Bane: "I'd say you're relaxed now." He finally spoke. Croc opens his eyes again and flashes his teeth in a big grin.

Killer Croc: "Hehe. Admit it. You're enjoying this." Bane isn't enjoying this at all, although the drug makes difficult for it not to be pleasing. Still, he'll play along for now. He loosens his grip on Croc's ankles and glides his hands up to his knees sensually. Croc slows his pace down and rock his hips back and forth.

Bane: "The least I can do is indulge myself." He says with a seductive tone. Croc slows down to a minimum, hilting Bane and grinding him erotically.

Killer Croc: "Damn right." He says with a low voice. Bane notes out that Croc is keen on using his hips. So he continues caressing Croc's lower body and lifts up his own legs slightly.

Bane: "I will admit that you're good with your hips."

Killer Croc: "Mmf~ Glad you think so." He moves his hands up Bane's chest, leaning forward and lowering himself in the process.

"Nothing stopping you from feeling them." Bane takes that as in invitation and does just that. He glides his hands up Croc's thighs and reaches his hips. He latches onto them, following Croc's every move.

"Ahh~ There ya go." Bane thinks to himself that he was right to complement his hips. The movements he makes are something else. Bane catches himself for a brief second. He can't think that. He needs to keep his mind straight and gain his leverage.

"Fuck yes." Croc moves his hands to rest them just above Bane's shoulders. Then, he shifts his feet to rest his knees on the maintenance room floor. Bane raises his knees to the point where his boots are planted on the ground.

"Had I would've known you had this fuck toy on you...mmh...I would've lured you down here sooner."

Bane: "You knew I'd come down here?"

Killer Croc: "Not really." He admits.

"Kinda figured you would after your guy did."

Croc begins riding Bane again, but this time at a much slower pace. Bane assumes that the sensual motions he's making are having an effect on Killer Croc.

Bane: "So you killed him on purpose to get me concerned?"

Killer Croc: "Killed him? Hah~ I did him a favor." Croc ensured. Bane can't see that in any way possible, but he stays silent as Croc continues.

"He was shot up when I found him. Bloodied and breathing his last breaths."

Bane: "And Joker's men did it." Bane shifts his right hand to cover Croc's buttcheek. He unintentionally squeezes it, gaining a deep moan from Croc.

Killer Croc: "Mmm~ Yeah they did. Painted a big red grin on his face, too." Bane opts to say silent again.

"But enough of that. I need that cock milked nice and dry." Killer Croc speeds up his pace slightly, reaching a moderate pace. Bane reaches around to Croc's lower back and begins to caress it. He then starts to thrust his pelvis, matching his thrusts with Croc's humps.

"Ho Oh yeah~ That's more like it!" Croc shuts his eyes as he syncs with Bane. Bane's penis begins to throb. He knows that he's beginning to enjoy this, which he doesn't want to do.

Bane: "Let me embrace you, Croc."

Killer Croc: "Ah~ Mmh~ Keep giving me that good dick…" Croc brings him arms close to his chest and lays on top of Bane, nuzzling his scaly head into his shoulders.

"...And you can do whatever you want with me."

Bane wraps his arms around Croc and keeps thrusting into him, practically taking control of their sex. That's what he was looking for. Croc gave up his control. Bane's closes his eyes, indulging in gaining his leverage. His thrusts causes huge moans from Killer Croc.

"Hah~ Yes~ Fuck my man-pussy~"

Bane quickly opens his eyes. He almost lost himself. This is his chance to turn the tides and he can't squander it. In one swift motion, Bane rolls over and pins Killer Croc below him. Bane's penis somehow manages to slip out during the movement.

"Guh! What is this, Bane!?" Killer Croc shouts angrily. Bane takes Croc's claws and puts all of his weight on them.

Bane: "I'm on top now, Croc." said Bane sternly.

"You've had your fun. We're done with this." Croc stays silent for a second, then breaks out in laughter. Bane tries to keep his ground while Croc wiggles around hysterically.

Killer Croc: "If you think that's all it'll take to get you away from me…" Croc wraps his legs around Bane tightly, shocking Bane.

"You're sorely mistaken."

Bane: "I won't let you best me!" Bane declares.

Killer Croc: "I don't have to." Killer Croc counters.

"That monster already is." Bane looks down and sees that he is still painfully erect. His member is resting on Croc's slit. There's a small line of precum under Bane's shaft that runs to Croc's slit opening. Bane can't seem to pry his vision away from it. Croc chuckles briefly. He's able to slip his wrists from Bane's grasp without him noticing.

"You can't even think one step ahead without wanting me, can you?" Bane doesn't reply immediately. The sight of his member gravitating over Croc's used slit is overwhelmingly mesmerizing.

Bane: "...I...don't...want you." Bane's hypnotized state ends when he feels something touch him. Shorty after, Croc's member emerges from his slit. It grows to full mass and rubs past Bane's own. He matches Bane in length.

Killer Croc: "I want you." Croc wraps his claws around his slick knot.

"That much is obvious."

Bane: "I-"

Killer Croc: "Oh give it up already." Croc extends his fingers to Bane's shaft and presses their masses together. Bane grunts lightly.

"You've been giving me that Macho-man ego all this time." Croc takes his other hand and strokes them both. Bane shuts his eyes and gasps sharply at Croc's firm tugs.

"And now look at you. All putty in my hands."

Bane: "That drug did this." Bane finally makes eye contact with Killer Croc.

"Not you."

Killer Croc: "Maybe. But you could have fought back by now." Croc lifts his knees up while kneading their penises.

"And you chose not to."

Bane: "You...know I wouldn't get anywhere...ha...doing that." Bane can't concentrate with Croc working under him.

Killer Croc: "The option is still on the table." Croc takes Bane's tip and guides it lower. Bane eyes follow.

"So we could just drop the fun now and start some bloodshed." Gliding his tip down his scaly bum, he directs Bane to his anus.

"Or…" He probes his head gently on the entrance, then traces circles around it with his precum.

"You can stop whining and breed me raw." Bane stays silent and continues to stare down at Croc's waiting hole.

"The choice is yours 'Bat Breaker'. What's it gonna be?" Bane hesitates to answer. Of course it's a lose/lose with Killer Croc. He doesn't want to pleasure his foe. Fighting him now will prove useless, especially when his penis is in wild claws. He descended into the sewers only to retrieve a lost man, but instead he ended up as Croc's temporary fuck buddy. Now all he wants is out, and the only way to achieve freedom is to comply. Bane closes his eyes and prepares himself. He pushes into Croc's waiting entrance, breaking through the tight entry with his tip.

"That's it~" Bane keeps pushing all while Croc moans like a sadistic maniac until he's bottoms out inside him. This time, Killer Croc grabs Bane's wrists as if he's doing pull-ups.

"Fuck me, Bane." Bane starts thrusting with a moderate pace. Croc's warm and snug hole is proving much for Bane, as he can't say silent easily. His strained grunts only excite Croc further.

"Yeah~ Mmh, just like that~"

Bane: "Damn it." His member throbs inside Croc, warning him that he's close. Croc's penis is leaking long strands of precum all over his bare chest.

Killer Croc: "Yes~ I feel you throbbing, Bane. Mmm. You're gonna come soon, aren't you?" Bane clenches his fists against the stone floor out of anger, but in turn learns that much of his strength has returned. Hearing Croc's dominant voice annoys him. He hates to admit it, but he enjoyed hearing him moan like a bitch in heat. If only he could have that happen again. It might make this more tolerable for him. That's when Bane recalls Croc's past words.

'Keep giving me that good dick...and you can do whatever you want with me.' He ponders on that while barebacking Killer Croc. He wanted to put him in his place. Looking at Croc, they meet eyes. Croc's stick out his tongue and chuckles. In an instant, Bane sparks an idea. He can still put him in his place. By any means necessary.

Bane: "Do you want me to fuck you, Croc?" Croc's tongue returns to him as he starts.

Killer Croc: "Like you're already not, genius?" Croc says with sarcasm. As a response, Bane hilts in him immediately. Croc becomes agitated at the sudden stop.

"Alright Bane, what's your little trick now?"

Bane: "I asked you a question." Croc growls at him. His claws slightly digging into Bane's wrists.

Croc: "Cut the shit and get back to it." Bane squints his eyes. "You really want to start bloodshed now?"

Bane: "Answer. The Question." Croc's growls and livid expression speaks pure savagery. However, Bane is ready.

Croc: "Bloodshed it is." Croc lets go of Bane intent to slashing him open. However, he's instantly restrained by him.

"What?" Bane locks Croc's wrists above his head quickly.

"How the hell!?"

Bane: "I will ask you again." Bane begins to pull out of Croc halfway.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Before Croc can react, Bane drives into him with one swift thrust, making his ass ripple with the collision.

Killer Croc: "Gah!" Croc winces at the renewed force of Bane.

Bane: "Or do you want me to ravage you?"

Killer Croc: "Y-you!" Croc stampers. He tries to break free of his grasp, but Bane won't budge.

Bane: "What was it you said to me when you were on top?" Bane pulls out of him much slower this time. Croc tries to growl, but he can barely create one.

"That's right. To sum up your words…" He reaches his tip, then pushes back in even slower. Croc quivers as he pushes deeper.

"As long as I fuck you, I can do whatever I want to you."

Killer Croc: "D-damn...you…"

Bane: "Quit complaining." He pushes into Croc as far as he can, reaching the full depths of his anal capacity.

"You did ask for this." Suddenly, he starts thrusting into Croc in a fast and aggressive manner.

Killer Croc: "Gaah! Hhaa!" Croc can't control himself. His legs wrap around Bane once more as he clenches his fists to brace himself. The sloppy, violent sounds of sex and monstrous panting could probably be heard from any nearby sewer grates on the surfaces.

"Fuck! Ugh! Hah! HAH~ Uugnn shit!"

Bane: "Just want you wanted, right?" Bane sits up and pulls Croc's wrists down to his member. He uses them like rope as he plows Croc.

"You wanted me to dominate you."

Killer Croc: "Aah~ Yes! Augh fffuck yes!" His face goes into full ahegao with his tongue hanging out and his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Bane: "Say it, then." He slows down, but keeps aggression in his thrusts.

Killer Croc: "Ah! R-Ravage me, Bane! Breed me!

Bane: "Beg for it." Croc's penis drools precum and twitches every two seconds.

Killer Croc: "P-Please! Rut me like the animal I am!" Bane observes his work. The dreaded monster of the sewers, feared by many, is now lost to ecstasy. He's done it. He's bested the beast. However, even Bane knows that won't last long. Although this is a good chance to escape, he might as well go all the way. He pulls out of Croc and lets go of his wrists.

"Wuh? Ah!" Bane flips him around with swiftness. Then, he grabs Croc's hips and hauls his ass into the air.

"Are you fucking-" Bane fires his hand across Croc's rear with an audible crack.

"Yip!" That was a sound that Killer Croc never expected to emerge from him.

Bane: "Didn't I say quit complaining?" Bane proceeds to rub his veiny member between Croc's ass. Surprisingly, he whined at the teasing. Next, he presses his tip on the entrance with his thumb.

"Now shut up and take it like the bitch you are." With that, he rams into Croc in one fell swoop.

Killer Croc: "AAH!" Bane latches on to his hips like a dog during mating season and roughly humps his arched body into the ground.

"HAA! Ah! Ooaa! Uuhhah~" Croc claws at the ground. His erect member strains against the concrete floor. Bane's squint his red eyes hard as his impending orgasm.

Bane: "I'm gonna fill you with my cum." He glides his hands to his lower back and brings his knees up for even stronger thrusts. Croc's loud moans convert to sloppy growls.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" His left hand goes to Croc's shoulder for leverage. Croc shreds at the concert below in a fit of raw lust.

Killer Croc: "Yes~! Please!" His right hand tugs on Croc's hip. Then, he gives three more massive thrusts.

Bane: "Then take it all!" With one giant thrust, he releases his load into Croc's hungry hole. They both let out animalistic roars at their orgasms commence. Croc spills his seed all over the concrete. His ass constricts on Bane similar to a cobra, intent to milking him dry. Bane's semen secretes out of Croc and onto the ground, adding to the pool of Croc's own.

"Gaah! Hhnng!" Bane plants his hands open palm adjacent to Croc's hips as he pushes beyond his threshold. The wave of cum seems endless to them as they're minds begin to fade into bliss.

Killer Croc: "Gggraaa!" The concrete gets flooded even more with semen. Croc's legs quiver at the strength of each orgasm. Finally, it comes to an end as Bane hangs his head low. Looking at Croc, he pants for air with his tongue hanging out and drooling massively. Bane considers lifting his mask up to breathe easier, but knows it means giving up his identity to Killer Croc. Bane tries to rise, but he nearly falls onto of Croc doing so. Each of their strength is being sapped away by their own quaking releases.

Bane: "Now…" Bane leans back to put weight on

his knees, then straightens himself up. He looks down unintentionally, only to behold his work. His shaft remains locked in Croc's ass while semen continues to seep out slowly and his entire scaly rear is covered in it. The floor under Croc's penis almost matches his rear perfectly. Bane wraps his hand around the base of his shaft and plants his free hand on Croc's ass. Then, he begins to pull out of him slowly.

Killer Croc: "Gaaahaaa…" The semen flow gradually grows faster as he removes more of his penis. Finally, his tip exits with a loud pop.

"Haa!" His semen flows out like a river, sometimes gushes out just gently stream out again.

Bane: "Now. We're done here." Bane notices has his chest got splattered with his own semen. It doesn't matter for he begins to rise. He wobbles a little while standing up, then realizes that their orgasms covered a lot more than he thought. Not only has his bottomwear been drenched in sewer water, it's now drenched in semen as well.

"...Mierda."

Killer Croc: "Didn't...I say...english?" Croc teases with a grin. Bane lightheadedness and exhausted body serves as a reason for him not to respond. Instead, he grabs his ruined pants and tries to rip them off. It takes him a few seconds, but he succeeds in tearing them off. He looks back toward his cum-soaked assailant still laying on the floor. Then he throws his bottoms onto Croc's face.

"Ngh." Croc grunts, but doesn't move. He's too busy relishing in his cum-soaked, anally ravaged state.

Bane: "Stay away from me, Killer Croc." He staggers toward the massive hole in the maintenance wall, intent on leaving Croc where he lay.

Killer Croc: "No can do, Bane." Croc says weakly. Bane stops just at the wall, reaching a hand out to lean on it. Croc removes Bane's pants from his face.

"Just like you made me yours…" Croc chuckles a little before continuing.

"You...are mine." Bane doesn't reply nor turns to face him. He pushes himself off the wall and continues back down the hall. Bane is completely naked, except for his combat boots. His penis is exposed and covered in semen. He doesn't care how he looks. The further away he is from Killer Croc the better. A few minutes past and he finally reaches the entrance. However, rushing footsteps caused him to stop.

Henchman: "Hold up." Bane recognizes that voice and begins to walk forward. The henceman brought backup as well.

"Boss! Are you alright?" He shines a flashlight on Bane and beholds a sight that he'd never expect. Gasps and awe substitute the quiet air of Gotham.

"What the hell-"

Bane: "Not. A word." He pushes past his men that came to search for him and keeps walking. His men only stare and question each word about what might've happened. They won't get their answer from Bane. He's done with tonight and wants nothing to do with the sewers for a long time.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. ~Haroow


End file.
